Morgenpoots fanfictions/Schreeuw van de Havik
Hallo iedereen en leuk dat je dit leest (of van plan bent om te lezen)! Dit is het eerste deel van de serie Kreet van de Nacht, en ik hoop dat jullie het leuk gaan vinden. Pootje van Morgenpoot! Proloog De stilte had rond middernacht de overhand in het woud. Alle katten sliepen en droomden over het ritselende gras waar het wemelde van de prooi. Plotseling klonk er een kreet die alle katten wakker deed schrikken. Kittens kropen dicht tegen hun moeders aan en slaakten angstige piepgeluidjes. In elk kamp kwamen een paar kittens tevoorschijn die het dapperst waren, en weleens wilden weten wat dat geluid nou was. De krijgers wisten al wat het was: de schreeuw van een havik. Ze joegen de kits snel weer de kraamkamer in, en in het kamp van de Windclan gebeurde dat ook. Althans, bij één kitten niet. 'Bladerkit!' schreeuwde Zonklauw, een moederkat. 'Rustig maar' siste Nevelklauw tegen de poes. Hij sprong de kraamkamer uit en ging op zoek naar het kleintje, in de pikdonkere nacht. Zijn geroep klonk eenzaam over de heide, maar niemand antwoordde. Hij moest die kitten vinden voor de havik dat zou doen. Het gekras van de vogel werd alsmaar sterker, en nu rende Nevelklauw in paniek over het kamp. Hij keek in alle holen, zelfs in het oudstenhol nam hij een kijkje. Toen zag hij de grote roofvogel boven het kamp, met een kitten in zijn klauwen. 'Bladerkit, nee!' riep hij en gebeurde er iets raars. De vogel daalde en scheerde nu over het kamp, wat hem de kans bood om de havik neer te halen. Na een tijdje hard gevochten te hebben, besefte hij dat hij had gewonnen. De havik lag daar, roerloos. 'Hij is dood!' miauwde Nevelklauw opgelucht. Toen zag hij Bladerkit tevoorschijn komen, die zijn sprong nadeed. 'Wauw! Je sprong echt vossenlengtes hoog!' 'Grote Sterrenclan, wie is deze kitten dan?' mompelde Nevelklauw. Het was een bruin cypers katje, met een witte buik en poten, een wit puntje aan zijn staart en wit rond zijn snuitje. 'Je hebt alsnog een kitten gered' spinde Beekster. 'Laten we hem in de Clan opnemen.' Zonklauw likte het kleintje over zijn kopje. 'Hoe gaat hij heten, Nevelklauw?' Hij dacht even na. 'Havikkit' snorde Nevelklauw toen. Zonklauw nam Havikkit mee naar de kraamkamer terwijl hij langzaam ontwaakte. Bladerkit sprong er gillend achteraan. 'Mam, zag je dat? Ik wil net zo worden als hij!' Maar het zou blijken dat Bladerkit een heel andere toekomst had, en niet die van een krijger. Nevelklauw zag hoe ook de laatste katten in hun holen doken om weer te gaan slapen, maar hijzelf was te verward om nog te gaan slapen. Waar kwam die kit vandaan? Als hij van een andere Clan bleek te zijn, wou Beekster hem vast niet meer leerling maken. Dan was zijn werk voor niks geweest! Maar hij was zo moe dat zijn oogleden zich vanzelf sloten. Hij zakte weg in een diepe slaap. Plotseling klonk er een donderslag, en stond hij op een veld met overal om zich heen haviken die in cirkels rond hem vlogen. En hij hoorde een stem. De kreet van de nacht zal een krijger brengen, zo groot dat zelfs de grootste Clanleider voor hem zal buigen... De Clans Windclan Leider: Beekster - zilvergrijze kater met heldere, groene ogen Commandant: Vleugelstaart - lapjespoes met een heel pluizige staart Leerling: Vleerpoot Medicijnkat: Twijgpoel - ongelooflijk slimme bruine poes, kan goed vertellen Leerling: Bladerpoot Krijgers: Nevelklauw - gespierde grijze kater met amberkleurige ogen, hij is streng maar aardig Leerling: Havikpoot Maanblad - witte poes met lange klauwen Leerling: Luchtpoot Eksterpels - zwart witte kater met een gescheurd oor Boomvacht - bruine kater met zwarte strepen en een litteken dat door zijn linkeroog snijd waardoor hij aan een oog blind is Leerling: '''Slootpoot Konijnensprong - rode poes met groene ogen en een pluizige staart '''Leerlingen: Havikpoot - cyperse bruine kater met een witte buik, witte poten, een wit puntje aan zijn staart en een witte snuit Luchtpoot - grijze poes met een onwijs dikke vacht, behulpzaam en aardig in alle situaties Bladerpoot - witte kater met groene ogen, heeft geen staart en verliest daardoor snel zijn evenwicht Vleerpoot - donkergrijze, strijdlustige poes Slootpoot - zwart katertje Moederkatten: Zonklauw - goudkleurige poes, moeder van Bladerpoot Paarsbloem - lichtgekleurde cyperse poes, moeder van Echokit (wit poesje) en Roofkit (cypers katertje) Rivierclan Leider: '''Scheurster - bruine kater met een rafelige vacht '''Commandant: '''Wolkstreep - witte poes met grijze strepen '''Krijgers: Witvoet - zwarte kater met witte poten 'Hoofdstuk 1 Havikpoot keek omhoog naar de sterren die fonkelden en een lichtpuntje waren in de donkere nacht. Luchtpoot sprong op hem af. 'Mooi hé?' snorde ze. 'Het is fijn om te weten dat de Sterrenclan altijd over ons waakt.' Havikpoot knikte dromerig. Hij wist niet of het kwam door het prachtige uitzicht dat de heide hem bood, of het warme lichaam van Luchtpoot naast zich, maar hij voelde zich voor het eerst in manen gelukkig bij de Windclan. Boven hen cirkelden wat vogels en er waren een paar konijnen op de heide, maar voor de rest waren hij en Luchtpoot alleen. 'Het wordt tijd om te gaan slapen' geeuwde hij en Luchtpoot knikte. Ze liepen naar het leerlingenhol, wat ooit een oud konijnenhol was geweest maar wat was uitgebreid om er een Clanhol van te maken. Ergens naast hem hoorde hij een andere leerling morren, maar hij trok zich er niks van aan en stapte gewoon op diens staart om bij zijn mosnest te komen. Het lag een beetje afzonderlijk van de rest, maar niemand wou bij hem liggen omdat ze bang voor hem waren. Niet dat hij zo sterk, slim, dapper of snel was, dat had hij gewild, maar het kwam doordat hij als kitten zomaar uit de lucht was komen vallen, want een havik had hem ergens opgepakt en toen vloog hij boven het kamp. Havikpoot was toen nog maar enkele dagen, dat schatte de medicijnkat, en daarom wist hij niet waar hij vandaan kwam. Hij wist he-le-maal niks over zijn verleden, en de andere Clankatten ook niet. De havik was een symbool van onheil, omdat de vogel vaak kittens mee griste, zo uit hun kamp. De Donderclan leefde in bossen en had dus minder kans op dit drama, maar de Windclan had zijn kamp op de heide en dus was het risico enorm groot. In de angst dat het een Windclankitten was had Nevelklauw, een oudere krijger, hem uit de klauwen van de havik gered. Maar het vreemde was dat de roofvogel recht op het kamp afvloog, alsof hij wou dat zijn prooi werd afgepakt. En omdat de havik onheil betekende, dachten ze dat hij een moordenaar en een verrader was, of zelfs recht uit het donkere woud gekomen! Met al deze valse beschuldigingen aan zijn kop rolde hij zich op in zijn nest een viel vrijwel meteen in slaap. De volgende ochtend nam Nevelklauw, zijn mentor, hem mee op jacht. Hij zakte door zijn poten en probeerde de bewegingen van de grijze kater precies na te doen, maar het lukte hem niet. Hij was namelijk gefocust op Luchtpoot, die voor hem zat en hem bemoedigend toeknikte. Hij hoorde wat, in het struikgewas achter hem, en toen hij zich omdraaide zag hij twee grote oren uitsteken. Konijn. In een snelle draai sloeg Havikpoot zijn klauwen uit en voelde weldra dat zijn poten beet hadden. Hij beet in de nek van het dier en liet het daarna los, wetend dat het beest toch dood was. 'Goed gedaan!' riep Nevelklauw uit en Luchtpoot deed even hard mee. Misschien had hij dan toch nog een toekomst in de Windclan. Hoofdstuk 2 Havikpoot zat voor het leerlingenhol en keek naar de sterren, terwijl hij dacht aan gisteren, hoe hij hier zat samen met Luchtpoot. Vleerpoot kwam aanlopen. 'Ga eens aan de kant, stuk vossenstront' siste ze en liet haar klauwen zien. 'Veel plezier in het Donkere Woud.' Havikpoot rende weg, de heide over, totdat hij bij de grens met de Rivierclan kwam. Hij liet zijn kop hangen en snikte: 'Het had elke kitten kunnen zijn die de havik kon grijpen, maar waarom moest ik het toch zijn?' De lucht was donkerder geworden, alsof de Sterrenclan zijn gevoelens had geraden. Opeens hoorde hij pootstappen en zag hij een kater uit de struiken komen, zwart met witte poten, en stevig gebouwd. 'Waak hier maar' gromde een andere kat, een witte poes met grijze strepen. De poes liep weg en de kater bleef alleen achter. Havikpoot durfde nu eindelijk tevoorschijn te komen, en de kat schrok. 'Wie ben jij?' siste hij terwijl zijn staart vijandig heen en weer zwiepte. Havikpoot slikte en dacht na hoe hij dit ging uitleggen. 'Ik... ik ben Havikpoot van de Windclan. Ik kom niet spioneren, ik wou gewoon even alleen zijn.' Dat was niet gelogen, besefte hij. De uitdagende grijns van Vleerpoot maakte hem misselijk. Niemand in zijn Clan wou hem. Hij was helemaal alleen. De kater keek vol medelijden naar hem. 'Ik ben Witvoet van de Rivierclan. Deze nacht is mijn wake.' Opeens sprongen de ogen van de kater wijd open. 'Ga weg' siste hij. 'Ik mag niet praten tijdens mijn wake en ik hoor pootstappen!' Havikpoot maakte dat hij wegkwam, de struiken door, bang dat iemand hem had gezien. Hij hoorde een stem galmen. 'Witvoet, kom mee! We worden aangevallen door de Donderclan!' Witvoet sprintte weg, en de andere kat, de witte poes met grijze strepen, volgde hem. 'Lekker aan het spioneren?' gromde een stem achter hem. 'Sorry Nevelklauw' piepte Havikpoot en hij voelde zich net een kitten die uit de kraamkamer was geslopen en nu van zijn moeder op zijn kop kreeg. 'Het was niet mijn bedoeling.' Nevelklauw snorde geamuseerd. 'Ik weet niet wat ik hiervan moet vinden. Als jij niet opeens weg was, had ik nu niet geweten dat de Rivierclan en de Donderclan oorlog hebben. Dat is belangrijke informatie. Maar aan de andere kant,' hij verhief zijn stem, 'kan dit leiden tot een ruzie tussen twee Clans. Dus sorry, ik moet dit écht met Beekster bespreken.' Havikpoot kromp ineen. Wat zou er nu van hem worden? ''Havikpoot liep door een groot veld, zo groot dat het eind niet in zicht was. Waar was hij? Terwijl het bij hem in het woud bladval was, scheen hier de zon en was het warm. Een kat kwam uit de struiken tevoorschijn en begon te spreken. 'De kreet van de nacht zal een krijger brengen, zo groot dat zelfs de grootste Clanleider voor hem zal buigen... Havikpoot schrok wakker. De kreet van de nacht, wie was dat? En waarom hoorde juist hij deze profetie? Toen sloot hij zijn ogen weer en vergat de droom, om vervolgens in een diepe slaap te belanden. Hoofdstuk 3 Luchtpoot sprong lenig omhoog en landde precies op het konijn, waarna ze hem doodde met een vlugge beet. Ze mompelde een bedankje aan de Sterrenclan en nam het lof van haar mentor, Maanblad, in ontvangst. 'Nu jij, Havikpoot' miauwde Nevelklauw aanmoedigend, en zijn stem galmde over de heide en het dek van sterren wat over het Windclanterritorium heen lag. 'Jij kan het toch niet!' snauwde Vleerpoot, en Vleugelstaart siste boos iets naar haar leerling. Vleerpoot was meteen stil, maar de blik waarmee ze hem aankeek was niet veranderd. Een mengsel van boosheid en spot. Nu moest hij het gewoon goed doen, dacht Havikpoot. Dan houdt ze misschien op met haar stomme opmerkingen. Dus hij spitste zijn oren, en even later hoorde hij het geluid van ritselend gras. Hij nam een sprong, en landde op het konijn, maar zijn poten vonden geen houvast en hij smakte pijnlijk op de grond. Het konijn schoot onder hem door, en Vleerpoot doodde het beest, tot grote irritatie van Havikpoot. Hij rende weg, en zijn mentor riep hem nog na. 'Havikpoot, probeer het gewoon nog een keer!' Wat, om vervolgens weer af te gaan voor de halve Clan, dacht hij snikkend. Dat nooit! Hij zuchtte en was blij toen hij zich later oprolde in het leerlingenhol. Deze dag kon toch alleen nog maar slechter worden. Waar ben ik, dacht Havikpoot verrast. Alle nachten waren droomloos bij hem, zodat het leek alsof hij maar een ogenblik geslapen had. Hij was zwarte leegte gewend, geen prachtige dromen waarin hij Vleerpoot in de sloot duwde. Ook al zou hij dat best willen, bedacht hij zich snorrend. Oh ja, er was ooit één droom geweest die hij nauwelijks had onthouden... iets met een profetie misschien? Hij wist het niet meer. Maar hier stond hij in een donker bos, met een kater voor hem. 'Ik ben gekozen om jouw te ontmoeten.' De kat boog zijn kop uit diep respect. 'Al sinds ik hier kwam zag ik een grote toekomst in jouw, en ik had gelijk. Jij bent voorbestemd om over het woud te heersen, en jij zal van alle Clans één maken, die leven volgens de regels van jou en het Donkere Woud. Heb jij die profetie gehoord? Wij ook, en we zijn erover eens geworden dat het betekent dat jij een groot leider wordt. Maar dan moet je wel óns volgen. Zie het pad wat voor je ligt. Je kan Vleerpoot verbannen en Luchtpoot zal voor altijd je partner zijn! Is dat niet wat je wilt? De Clan laten zien dat je de baas bent, en nooit meer de beledigingen horen die nu normaal voor jou zijn. Echt, dit is het beste voor je! En er klopt wel iets uit wat ze zeggen. Jij bent een geschenk van het Donkere Woud aan de Windclan. Jij zal jouw thuis de grootste Clan maken! Denk erover na, Havikpoot. Denk erover na...' En met die woorden verdween de kater. Havikpoot schudde zijn kop. Dit was een droom, en hij zou nu wakker moeten worden. Maar waarom stond hij hier dan nog? Opeens hoorde hij pootstappen. 'Wat doe je hier? We moeten hier weg!' gromde een stem achter Havikpoot. Hij rende met de kat mee, die een blauwe gloed rond zijn pels had, en licht gaf. nu zag hij de kater uit zijn droom weer. 'Havikpoot, wacht!' Maar hij dwong zichzelf niet om te kijken, en de lichtgevende kat te volgen die hem een vertrouwd gevoel gaf. Dit was een rare nacht: hij had tot nu toe bijna nooit dromen gehad en nu had hij er opeens twee! Hoofdstuk 4 De kat leidde hem naar een blauw gordijn van sterren, dat golfde in de lichte wind die door Havikpoots pels gleed. Toen hij zijn kop door de Sterrenpoort stak, zag hij een veld waar ontelbaar veel katten waren, en toch was er voor hen nog ruimte om te jagen en voor kits nog plek om met elkaar te spelen. 'Welkom in de Sterrenclan' snorde de kat voor hem. Het was een poes, oranje met een wat donkerdere tint strepen. 'Kom daar nooit meer, begrepen? Dat was het Donkere Woud, en daar leven alle verraders bij elkaar. De profetie die je hebt gehoord voorspelde goede en slechte dingen, het ligt aan de keuze die jij maakt. Jij kan de macht grijpen, en de Windclan voor altijd leiden. Maar dan zal je een slechte leider zijn. Maar maak je de andere keuze, dan zal je een groot krijger worden en een moedige dood sterven, maar misschien nooit het leiderschap verkrijgen. Én je zal voor altijd genoemd worden in de legendes van de Clans... als je voor die tweede keuze gaat. Maar anders zal dat ook gebeuren, maar dan ben je een schurk en een bedrieger. Onthoud: jouw keus is ook belangrijk voor het uiteindelijke lot van de Clans.' Havikpoot werd met een schok wakker. Dit kón geen gewone droom zijn. Dit was de Sterrenclan, en dus was het echt waar. Hij was een bijzondere kat, en niet, zoals de anderen dachten, een sukkel. Hij kon het verschil maken! 'Eindelijk wakker, slaapkop?' vroeg Nevelklauw met een knipoog. 'Kom mee, we doen net als gisteren een gezamenlijke training, met de andere leerlingen. Dit keer een toernooi waarbij je moet vechten!' Havikpoot volgde zijn mentor naar een heuvel naast het kamp, die de trainingsheuvel werd genoemd. 'Wat is de prijs?' vroeg Vleerpoot, met een uitdrukking die verraadde dat ze dacht te gaan winnen. 'Een konijn?' stelde Vleugelstaart voor. 'Misschien dat de winnaar een dag lang door alle Windclankatten bij een leidersnaam genoemd moet worden!' miauwde Slootpoot, een zwart katertje. Vleerpoot knikte. 'Dan ga ik dus Vleerster heten!' snorde Vleerpoot arrogant. Nevelklauw knikte dat hij het goed vond. 'Oké. Het eerste gevecht is tussen Slootpoot en Havikpoot!' miauwde Eksterpels. Havikpoot zuchtte, want Slootpoot was twee dagen geleden leerling geworden en hijzelf was al een paar manen in training. Ze dachten vast dat hij door zijn lage niveau wel bij Slootpoot zou passen! Maar ze hadden het mis, dat wist hij zeker. Dus sprong hij in de aanvalshouding en wachtte tot Eksterpels, die nog geen leerling had en daardoor vrijwel onpartijdig was, het signaal gaf door met zijn staart te zwaaien. Toen vlogen de twee op elkaar af. 'Klauwen in, Slootpoot!' riep Boomvacht, de mentor van het zwarte katertje. Havikpoot pakte Slootpoots staart vast en drukte hem met gemak tegen de grond. 'En de winnaar is... Havikpoot!' Eksterpels sprak met verbazing in zijn stem, besefte Havikpoot boos. Dacht hij soms dat hij een onervaren leerling niet aan kon? Hij zou hem eens iets laten zien! Hoofdstuk 5 Luchtpoot en Vleerpoot stonden tegenover elkaar, met ogen van een nog lang niet uitgewoede vijandschap. Wie zou er winnen, en het tegen hem moeten opnemen, dacht Havikpoot zenuwachtig. Tegen Luchtpoot kon hij gewoon niet vechten, want hij gunde het haar zó erg om te winnen dat hij zichzelf desnoods liet verslaan. Vleerpoot was een ander geval. Hij zou tot zijn laatste adem doorvechten, en zich nooit laten kennen! Nu zwiepte Eksterpels met zijn staart en vloog Vleerpoot op Luchtpoot af, maar de grijze poes ontweek haar met gemak. Ze sprong op Vleerpoots rug, maar de grijze poes sprong weg waardoor haar poten op het gras terecht kwamen. Zo was ze niet voorbereid op een aanval van Vleerpoot, die haar hijgend tegen de grond drukte. Ze keek de menigte in en Vleugelstaart joelde. 'Zet hem op! Je kunt het, Vleerpoot!' Havikpoot dacht even dat hij een voordeel had omdat Vleerpoot moe was, maar toen bedacht hij zich dat de donkergrijze poes minstens een maan langer dan hij in training was en veel meer vechtbewegingen kende. 'Havikpoot, laat zien wat je kunt!' riep Nevelklauw, en tot zijn verrassing deed Luchtpoot ook mee. Havikpoot moest meteen aan de voorspelling denken. Hij zou leider worden! Ook al knaagde er schuldgevoel aan hem, hij kreeg meer zelfvertrouwen. Vleerpoot stond al klaar en Havikpoot sprong nu ook het strijdveld op. Hij spande zijn spieren en bleef Eksterpels in de gaten houden. 'Noem mij nu maar alvast Vleerster!' spuugde Vleerpoot tegen haar tegenstander. En het was een klein ogenblik dat Havikpoot was afgeleid en naar Vleerpoot keek, en precies toen gaf Eksterpels het teken. Vleerpoot vloog op hem af en gelukkig kon hij de poes ontwijken door heel hoog te springen. Hij sloeg zijn poot uit waardoor ze struikelde, en nu greep hij zijn kans. Havikpoot sprong op Vleerpoot en ze raakten verwikkeld in een kluwen van bont. Opeens voelde Havikpoot hoe Vleerpoot haar evenwicht verloor en van de heuvel af rolde, en met één van haar achterpoten tegen een steen aan botste. De scherpe steen had een snee in haar poot gemaakt die bloedde. Havikpoot holde de heuvel af, en terwijl de donkergrijze poes afgeleid was sprong ze op haar en drukte haar met een poot tegen de grond. Nevelklauw rende Havikpoot blij achterna. 'Dat was een prachtig gevecht! En je hebt gewonnen, Havikster!' Hij boog zijn kop uit diepe eerbied en Vleerpoot krabbelde overeind, haar poot likkend. 'Nee, ik heb gewonnen! Havikpoot heeft zijn klauwen gebruikt en een snee in mijn poot gemaakt!' Bladpoot, die bij het gevecht aanwezig was geweest maar niet meedeed, omdat hij een medicijnkatleerling was, schudde zijn kop. 'Deze wond is niet gemaakt door een klauw. Bovendien zit er bloed op die steen daar.' Luchtpoot drukte haar pels tegen die van Havikpoot aan. 'Gefeliciteerd Havikpoot, eh... Havikster!' Havikpoot zette zijn borst naar voren en ging trots zitten, terwijl hij zijn geklitte vacht likte. Hij hoefde eigenlijk geen leider te worden, zou hij tóch maar de Sterrenclan gehoorzamen? Maar die macht was wel heel verleidelijk, en het voelde heerlijk om met ster aangesproken te worden... Hoofdstuk 6 Echokit en Roofkit speelden voor de kraamkamer met een mosballetje. Roofkit sloeg het ding weg, tegen Havikpoot aan. 'Sorry Havikpoot!' piepte hij en ging verder met het spelletje. Het was drie zonsopgangen geleden dat hij het leerlingentoernooi had gewonnen, en alles ging weer zijn oude gangetje. Vleerpoot pestte hem weer, en hij werd niet meer Havikster genoemd. Maar ooit zal ik leider worden, dacht Havikpoot, want dat voorspelde de profetie. Of... Hij dacht eigenlijk niet meer na over de tweede keuze. Zodra hij het Donkere Woud weer zou betreden in zijn dromen, zou hij zijn keus bekend maken, hoe erg de Sterrenclan dat ook vond. Hij moest gewoon leider worden! Luchtpoot keek hem aan. 'Je bent niet meer dezelfde kat als vroeger, Havikpoot. Je bent onaardig tegen iedereen, en je daagt andere katten, soms zelfs krijgers, uit. Ik vond je leuk zoals je vroeger was: de kluns, de buitenstaander, maar toch moedig.' Luchtpoot liep weg en Havikpoot dacht aan de woorden van de grijze poes. Kon hij de Sterrenclan wel in de steek laten, en een duistere leider worden, in plaats van een loyale krijgskat? Ja, dat kon hij wel. En hij zou het doen. Die nacht liep Havikpoot door het Donkere Woud. 'Ik ken mijn keuze!' riep hij luid. 'Ik wil leider worden!' Al snel verscheen de kater. 'Een goede keus, en wij zullen jou maar al te graag helpen om dit doel te bereiken. Je moet allereerst indruk maken op Beekster. Laat zien wat je kunt! Als je eenmaal krijger bent, moet je ervoor zorgen dat je een leerling krijgt. Neem veel tijd door met één van Paarsbloems jongen, en het gaat vanzelf. Beekster zal je spotten en mentor maken. Dan moet je in het geheim Vleugelstaart vermoorden, en als je geen commandant wordt dan dood je de volgende. Als laatst is het een kwestie van het doden van je leider, hoe vaak dat ook nodig is.' Havikpoot slikte; in dit plan kwam heel veel moord voor. Hij had geleerd loyaal te zijn aan zijn Clan, zou hij toch maar even wachten tot hij definitief besliste dat dit zijn lot werd? 'Ik... ik wil mijn Clan niet verraden!' gromde Havikpoot. 'Vleugelstaart heeft het altijd voor me opgenomen!' De kater haalde uit met zijn klauw. 'Best! Kies dan maar voor de weg van de Sterrenclan! Maar onthoud dat je dan geen garantie hebt dat je ooit leider wordt!' 'Als ik mijn best doe wel!' snauwde Havikpoot, en hij rende weg. Toen werd hij wakker, helemaal bezweet. Hopelijk zou de Sterrenclan hem dit vergeven. Hoofdstuk 7 Havikpoot was net weer ingedommeld, maar het onweer buiten zorgde ervoor dat hij wakker werd. 'HAVIKPOOT! SNEL! MAAK DE ANDEREN WAKKER!' Het was de stem van Nevelklauw. 'Huh, wat?' gaapte Havikpoot. Toen pas drong het tot hem door dat het leerlingenhol omgeven was door een vlammenzee. 'Brand!' gilde hij en Luchtpoot schoot overeind. Vleerpoot was al bezig om Slootpoot te wekken, en een ogenblik later renden ze naar buiten. Ze hadden nog enkele vossenlengtes van het hol tot het vuur, net groot genoeg om erdoornheen te glippen, naar de trainingsheuvel. Daar stonden ook de anderen, omdat het daar nog veilig was. 'De bliksem is ingeslagen op een boom in ons territorium. Havikpoot, vraag aan een andere Clan om onderdak!' Havikpoot berekende snel welke Clan het meest voor de hand lag: de Donderclan was te ver, de Schaduwclan zou hen zeker niet helpen, dus er was nog maar één keuze over: de Rivierclan! Havikpoot zag dat hij daarvoor wel gevaarlijk dichtbij het vuur moest komen. Nou ja, hij had geen andere keus... De hitte was moordend en Havikpoot was bang dat hij buiten bewustzijn zou raken. Hij hijgde van de warmte. Uiteindelijk, na wat wel een eeuwigheid duurde, bereikte hij de rand van het territorium. Hij was blij toen hij met zijn poten door de beek waadde: hier was hij veilig! Wolkstreep kwam tevoorschijn. 'Je komt vast vragen of jullie hier kunnen komen schuilen. Scheurster heeft toestemming gegeven, maar als de brand voorbij is moeten jullie terug, begrepen? Tweebenen hebben stroomopwaarts een bak in de rivier gekiept. Witvoet was erbij, en ik ook. Daarom is het water vervuilt en kunnen we het niet meer drinken.' Wolkstreep staarde hem ernstig aan. 'Maar er zijn genoeg beekjes in het territorium en we zijn sterker dan ooit tevoren' vervolgde ze snel. 'Het punt is dat we al het water voor onszelf willen hebben.' 'En hoe zit het met de vis?' Als door een wesp gestoken draaide de witte poes zich om. 'Als je nog meer lastige vragen gaat stellen dan is je Clan niet meer veilig hier, reken maar!' DE CLAN! Havikpoot was hen helemaal vergeten terwijl hij met Wolkstreep praatte. Snel holde hij terug en gaf een zwiep met zijn staart. Nevelklauw, kijk naar me, smeekte hij in stilte. Maar het was iemand anders die hem zag. Luchtpoot! Hoofdstuk 8 Het vuur was nu al halverwege de heuvel. 'Kijk, daar is Havikpoot! Hij staat bij de grens van de Rivierclan!' schreeuwde Luchtpoot. Keister gromde bevelen. 'Nevelklauw, help de oudsten! Leerlingen! Jullie begeleidden de kits en helpen de moederkatten met dragen. Krijgers, ondersteun waar het maar kan!' Zal iedereen het overleven, vroeg Havikpoot zich angstig af. Nevelklauw, Luchtpoot, als jullie maar niks overkomt... Keister hoestte en werd de heuvel af geholpen door Konijnensprong, en Slootpoot was lag ergens halverwege de helling. 'Boomvacht stond voorovergebogen over de kleine kat. 'Je was een geweldige leerling' fluisterde hij ontroerd. 'En ik zal ervoor zorgen dat je een echte begravenis krijgt.' Havikpoot had medelijden met de kater, en hij zag dat Vleerpoot de eerste was die wegkwam. 'Je moest de kittens helpen!' protesteerde hij, maar de grijze poes keek Havikpoot strak aan. 'Wat denk je, stuk vossenstront? Dat ik jóú bevelen ga opvolgen?' 'Dat is anders -kuch kuch- mijn bevel' hoestte Keister die nu ook beneden was. 'Hij heeft teveel rook ingeademd' mompelde Twijgpoel. 'Ik kan niets meer voor hem doen.' Keister schokte op en neer, en toen stond hij op. De andere Windclankatten die de brand hadden overleefd waren al aan de overkant van de rivier, en de oude leider volgde hen samen met Havikpoot, Vleerpoot en Twijgpoel. Scheurster, Wolkstreep en Witvoet stonden hen al op te wachten. 'Jullie moeten hier maar overnachten' gromde Scheurster, 'en denk erom: NIET VAN HET WATER DRINKEN! Witvoet, Wolkstreep, komen jullie mee?' Witvoet schudde zijn kop. 'Ik wil nog even met Havikpoot praten.' Witvoet sprong naar hem toe. 'Jammer van Slootpoot' begon hij. 'Pas net leerling en dan...' Zijn stem stierf weg, en Havikpoot snapte waarom. 'Witvoet, kom!' blies Wolkstreep. 'Als je zo graag wilt praten met de vijand, doe dat dan niet met hém.' 'Ik moet gaan' miauwde Witvoet droevig. 'Dag!' 'Ze gaan Slootpoot toch niet begraven in Rivierclanterritorium?' vroeg Luchtpoot ongelovig. 'Dat kúnnen ze gewoon niet doen!' Havikpoot knikte terwijl een paar oudsten Slootpoots lijk oppakten. 'Nee, volgens mij heeft Boomvacht een kuil gegraven net achter de rivier.' Boomvacht, de vroegere mentor van het zwarte katertje, was al de hele nacht aan het graven. Het begon inmiddels te schemeren en het vuur was nog steeds in volle gang. Maar het stak de rivier niet over en daarom was de Windclan veilig. Plotseling hoorde Havikpoot wat. Geronk? Het klonk als het gesnor van duizenden katten tegelijk, maar hij zag al snel wat het was. Het waren rare vliegende beesten met drie ronddraaiende staven op hun kop. Ze waren van hetzelfde glanzende materiaal als de monsters van de tweebenen, en er hing een bak onder de vliegende beesten. Plotseling gilde Vleerpoot, die haar behoefte aan het doen was in een struik achter het tijdelijke Windclankamp. Eén van de beesten kiepte zijn bak om en ijskoud water viel op de grijze poes, maar de anderen kregen slechts een paar spetters te verduren. Havikpoot en Luchtpoot barstten in lachen uit. Hoofdstuk 9 'Wat staan jullie daar te lachen?' gromde Vleerpoot. 'Dit is niet grappig!' Havikpoot rolde met zijn ogen, en zag dat de beesten hun emmers water nu omkieperden op het vuur, dat langzaam uit ging. Scheurster was door de gil ook aan komen lopen en blies. 'Nu het vuur uit is kunnen jullie terug!' De vlammen hadden hun bestaan de hele nacht volgehouden, en Beekster keek sip naar de bijna zwarte heide. 'Oh Sterrenclan, waarom?' Het moment van de terugkeer bracht Havikpoot gemengde gevoelens. Het was fijn om na één nacht alweer terug te zijn, maar het kamp was vernield. Holen waren ingestort, en de trainingsheuvel was zwartgeblakerd. Het gras was nat en er stond geen enkele boom meer overeind. Waarom moest dit gebeuren? Havikpoot lag in het leerlingenhol en luisterde naar het tikken van de regen. Als die beesten niet gekomen waren, dan was het vuur nu pas gedoofd. Of misschien zelfs later, want het was maar een klein buitje. De vorige nacht had hij niet geslapen en Nevelklauw had toestemming gegeven om vroeg te gaan slapen, ook al moest hij eigenlijk nog een patrouille doen. Hij staarde naar de lege plek in het hol, waar Slootpoot eigenlijk hoorde te liggen. Maar hij was weg. Voorgoed. Al snel zakte Havikpoot weg in een droomloze slaap... of toch niet? Hij kreeg door dat zijn gedachten reisden naar een plek waar hij al eens eerder was geweest... de Sterrenclan! 'Slootpoot!' riep Havikpoot verrast. Maar de zwarte leerling leek niet blij om hem te zien. 'Het komt door jou!' siste hij. 'Oké, ik heb even met Wolkstreep gepraat, maar jij kwam te dichtbij het vuur!' protesteerde Havikpoot. 'Nee,' blies Slootpoot, 'ik bedoel je keuze! De Sterrenclan heeft deze brand gezonden om jou te straffen dat je bijna voor het Donkere Woud hebt gekozen!' Havikpoot deinsde achteruit. Dit kwam door hem. Hij was verantwoordelijk voor Slootpoots dood! 'Nee... de Sterrenclan heeft toch niet zoveel macht?' Slootpoot gromde. 'Als jij je definitieve keuze al had gemaakt, dan was er niks gebeurd. Dan zou het Donkere Woud je hebben beschermd. Hetzelfde geld voor de andere keuze. Ik haat je, Havikpoot. Ik haat je. IK WAS BLIJ OM EINDELIJK LEERLING TE ZIJN EN VERHEUGDE ME OP EEN GROTE TIJD ALS KRIJGER! EN JIJ HEBT DAT VERPÉST! HOOR JE ME, HAVIKPOOT?!' Slootpoot rende weg. 'Ik hoef je nooit meer te zien, nóóit meer!' Hoofdstuk 10 'Slootpoot! Ik kan het uitleggen...' Verder kwam Havikpoot niet, want de Sterrenclankatten drongen hem in de richting van de Sterrenpoort. Hij liet zijn oren hangen. 'Alsjeblieft...' Hij draaide zich om en verdween in een waas van sterren, totdat hij met tranen in zijn ogen wakker werd. Zijn schuld... "Je bent niet meer dezelfde kat als vroeger, Havikpoot. Je bent onaardig tegen iedereen en daagt andere katten, soms zelfs krijgers, uit. Ik vond je leuk zoals je vroeger was: de kluns, de buitenstaander, maar toch moedig.' ''Al die tijd had Luchtpoot gelijk gehad toen ze dat zei, besefte Havikpoot. Hij moest gewoon weer zichzelf zijn! Hij werd wakker en zag nog net hoe Nevelklauw de rest van de patrouille verzamelde. Wat een geluk... 'Wacht!' riep Havikpoot. 'Ik ga ook mee!' Nevelklauw fronste zijn wenkbrauwen. 'Vanwaar die energie? Ik dacht dat jij moest uitrusten!' Havikpoot drukte zijn neus tegen die van zijn mentor aan. 'Ik weet nu wie ik ben. Vertrouw me; ik weet precies wat ik doe.' Zijn mentor knikte dat hij het begreep en wenkte zijn patrouille, die bestond uit Vleerpoot, Vleugelstaart, Eksterpels en natuurlijk Havikpoot en Nevelklauw zelf. Vleerpoot kwam naast hem lopen. 'Zei je nou serieus: "ik weet wie ik ben"? Dus dan ben je er eindelijk achter dat je een enorme sukkel bent!' De donkergrijze poes grijnsde, blijkbaar vond ze het heel grappig, en liep demonstratief weg. Gaat hier ooit een eind aan komen, dacht Havikpoot verveeld. Oh nee, was het eerste wat Havikpoot dacht toen hij wakker werd. Het is vandaag! Hij liep naar buiten en zag dat Vleerpoot al wakker was. 'Heb je het gehoord, van gister? Keister zei dat mijn ceremonie vandaag is! Straks word ik een krijger en dan sta ik bóven jou!' Het was twee zonsopgangen geleden sinds de brand en Vleerpoot was gisteren op jacht geweest. Aangezien ze met heel veel prooi teruggekomen was zou ze vandaag krijger worden. 'Nee, je hebt het zó goed verzwegen voor het hele kamp' miauwde Havikpoot overdreven sarcastisch. Ach ja, dacht hij in een poging zijn groeiende ergernis te verbergen, ze was de oudste leerling en dus klopte het wel dat ze er klaar voor was. Maar alsnog... kon het niet gewoon Luchtpoot zijn? Of Bladerpoot die zijn volledige naam had gekregen? Maar het móést per se Vleerpoot zijn. 'Hallo!' Luchtpoot schrok hem op uit zijn gedachten. 'Goed geslapen? Je lag eerst te woelen, maar sinds je van die patrouille terugkwam was je weer rustig. Is er iets gebeurd?' Havikpoot schudde zijn kop. 'Was het maar waar. Ik had best wel een avontuur kunnen gebruiken. Ik voel me zo suf als een slapend konijn.' Luchtpoot glimlachte. 'Dát is mijn Havikpoot.' De grijze poes liep weg naar Bladerpoot en Vleugelstaart, die aan de rand van het kamp stonden. Havikpoot wiebelde even op zijn poten totdat zijn geest weer helder werd. Hoofdstuk 11 Beekster sprong op de Hogesteen, en Vleugelstaart keek trots naar haar leerling. Vleerpoot heupwiegde naar voren terwijl ze demonstratief naar Havikpoot grijnsde. 'Laat alle...' Vleerpoot stapte naar voren. 'Opstaan, lummels, het is tijd voor mijn krijgerceremonie!' onderbrak de donkergrijze poes haar leider en Havikpoot voelde een golf van afschuw. Hóé brutaal kon je zijn? Het hielp wel, want de hoge stem van Vleerpoot had iedereen wakker gemaakt. 'Ik doe een beroep op mijn krijgersvoorvaderen om op deze leerling neer te kijken. Zij heeft hard getraind om de werking van uw nobele krijgscode te begrijpen en ik beveel haar nu, op haar beurt, aan als krijger. Vleugelstaart, heeft jouw leerling hard getraind?' De lapjespoes knikte. 'Vleerpoot, zweer jij de krijgscode in ere te houden en te beschermen, desnoods met gevaar voor eigen leven?' Vleerpoot knikte vastberaden, té vastberaden. Ze keek alsof het een makkie werd, alsof ze elke vijand aan kon. Maar, dacht Havikpoot, het is juist góéd dat ze vastberaden is. Misschien verbeeld ik me dingen vanwege mijn haat voor haar... hij werd wakker uit zijn gedachten toen Beekster verder ging. 'Dan geef ik je nu uit naam van de Sterrenclan je krijgersnaam. Vleerpoot, vanaf nu sta je bekend als Vleerzang. De Sterrenclan eert je moed en je vastberadenheid, en we heten je welkom als volwaardig krijger van de Windclan.' Vleugelstaart begon meteen enthousiast te roepen en de rest van de Clan volgde haar voorbeeld. Havikpoot hield zijn mond. Ik weiger mee te feesten bij háár krijgerceremonie, dacht hij, Vleerzang in stilte vervloekend. Nevelklauw wierp hem een boze blik toe en Havikpoot deed tegen zijn zin mee. 'Vleerzang, jeeeh, Vleerzang, joepie' gromde hij boos. 'Zozo, leerlingen, gaan jullie maar fijn voor de oudsten jagen' miauwde Vleerzang geamusseerd toen ze Havikpoot en Luchtpoot het kamp uit zag lopen. 'Ik ga échte krijgerstaken doen.' Het was nu twee zonsopgangen geleden sinds de krijgerceremonie van de grijze poes, al deed ze alsof het al twee seizoenen waren. En zo leek het voor Havikpoot ook. Zijn haat voor haar groeide met de dag, en het hielp ook niet echt dat Havikpoot sinds Slootpoots dood de jongste leerling was. Maar dat zou niet lang meer duren, want Nachtkit, en zwart katertje met ambergele ogen, was bijna klaar om leerling te worden. Wat als Vleerzang mentor werd? Dan was het met hem gedaan... Havikpoot werd wakker in de Sterrenclan. Slootpoot stond weer voor hem. 'Wat érg dat je door Vleerzang gepest wordt' miauwde hij sarcastisch. 'Maar ja, jij gaat toch alleen maar voor de macht, hé? Nog in het Donkere Woud geweest, bij je maatjes?' Havikpoot legde zijn oren plat. 'Ik ken mijn keuze en jij hoeft je daar niet mee te bemoeien. Ik kies voor de Sterrenclan.' Slootpoot knikte goedkeurend. 'Oké. Wees een goede krijger.' Havikpoots mond viel open. 'Is dát alles? Niks van magische krachten? Het Donkere Woud schenkte me een plan en de garantie dat het zou gaan lukken en ik leider zou worden. Jij zegt me alleen maar dat ik loyaal moet zijn. Alsof ik dar nog niet wist!' Slootpoot snorde. 'Trouw zijn aan het Donkere Woud is niet bepaald loyaal dacht ik zo.' Havikpoot werd overspoeld door haat. Haat voor Slootpoot, haat voor Vleerzang, haat voor de hele Windclan die dacht dat hij een geschenk van het Donkere Woud was, haat voor de Sterrenclan, haat voor alles! Waarom moest hij het per se zijn? Hij rende weg en hoopte dat hij voor eeuwig verlost zou zijn. Hoofdstuk 12 Havikpoot werd wakker, maar niet in het leerlingenhol. Hij had geslaapwandeld, en stond bij de Rivierclangrens. Waarom was hij hier? Plotseling kwam er een kat tevoorschijn. 'Havikpoot!' miauwde Witvoet verrast. 'Wat doe jij hier?' Havikpoot haalde zijn schouders op. 'Dat kan ik net zo goed aan jóú vragen.' Witvoet keek gegeneerd neer op zijn poten. 'Tja, eh... ik wou even van het kamp weg. Ik voelde me alleen...' Havikpoot vloog verrast overeind. 'Waarom dan?' 'Ik was vroeger een poesiepoes' legde Witvoet uit. 'De hele Clan neemt dat me kwalijk: zelfs mijn vroegere mentor Wolkstreep heeft geen goede band met me. Ik kan er toch ook niks aan doen!' Dat laatste jammerde hij. 'Ik snap het' fluisterde Havikpoot. 'Ik zal je een geheim vertellen wat niemand weet...' Hij liet zijn stem zakken tot een fluistertoon en voelde voor het eerst in dagen weer een hechte vriendschap met iemand, ook al was die van een andere Clan. 'Wat!?' miauwde Witvoet verrast. 'Hebben het Donkere Woud én de Sterrenclan met je gesproken? Dan moet jouw gave wel héél bijzonder zijn!' Hij keek hem aan en plotseling verstarde hij. 'Maar als je de Sterrenclan en het Donkere Woud teleur hebt gesteld... dan heeft niemand het goed met je voor. Je bent in gevaar!' Havikpoot knikte. Witvoet keek schichtig om zich heen. 'Jij hebt speciale krachten, Havikpoot. De Sterrenclan wil dat je die gebruikt om een goede krijger te worden, het Donkere Woud wil dat je die gebruikt om leider te worden. Voordat je ergens voor kiest, moet je wel weten wat die krachten zijn. Kom mee!' Witvoet nam Havikpoot mee naar de tweebeenplaats. 'Ik ken iemand die je verder kan helpen. Hij woont hier.' Toen Witvoet weg schoot haalde Havikpoot diep adem en sprong over de schutting. Het tweebeennest was zeker weten verlaten, want er zaten gaten in de muren en overal hingen spinnenwebben. Plotseling klonk er een stem: 'Wie ben jij en wat doe je hier?' Epiloog 'Eeuwen geleden... De Leeuwenclanleider gromde verrast toen hij in de poel keek naar de gestreepte kleine kater die verscheen in het wateroppervlak. 'Wat? Is dat wat er van de drie Woudclans moet worden? Hij is zo... klein!' siste de Tijgerclanleider verbaasd. 'Het zal eeuwen duren voordat onze Clans zo zijn' fluisterde een vrouwtjesluipaard, de leider van de Luipaardclan. 'Maar deze kat is speciaal. Ik schenk hem snelheid...' Een vage wolk licht dreef op de vleugels van de wind naar de poel. 'Ik schenk hem kracht' gromde de Tijgerclanleider. Ook bij hem verscheen er een lichtwolk die oploste in het water. 'En ik...' prevelde de Leeuwenclanleider als laatste, 'ik schenk hem verstand.' Toen zijn wolk ook weg was vervaagde de poel. 'Nou, dit is wat onze krijgervoorouders hebben gezegd dat er moest gebeuren.' De Tijgerclanleider draaide zich om. 'Ik moet terug naar mijn Clan.' Toen verdween ook de Leeuwenclanleider, en bleef de Luipaardclanleider alleen achter. Ze keek naar de doorweekte aarde voor haar poten. 'Onthoud dit goed, jonge kat. Jij zal sneller zijn dan een luipaard, sterker dan een tijger, en slimmer dan een leeuw. Mijn werk hier is gedaan.' De grote kat liep weg, in zichzelf mompelend: 'Krijgervoorouders, wat bedoelen jullie toch met: ''De kreet van de nacht zal een krijger brengen, zo groot dat zelfs de grootste Clanleider voor hem zal buigen... ''Einde van dit verhaal. Ik heb mijn best gedaan om het zo leuk, spannend en origineel mogelijk te maken. Hopelijk lezen jullie het volgende deel ook, dat zou ik leuk (om precies te zijn: geweldig supergaaf cool en nog eens geweldig) vinden. Pootje van Morgenpoot!''' Categorie:Morgenpoots fanfictions Categorie:Kreet van de Nacht